


Don't Call Me Again

by erinwert



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3029108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinwert/pseuds/erinwert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of Danny's thoughts between episode 31 and 34</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tardisandcinammon (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tardisandcinammon+%28on+tumblr%29).



> This was written for the literary webseries secret santa exchange on tumblr this Christmas! Thought I'd share it here, too, since I know Hollence doesn't get as much love.

“Don’t call me again.” The words still echoed in Danny’s head days later. She didn’t really mean to be quite so harsh to Laura, and she was starting to regret it now that the endorphins from that moment had worn off. But she couldn’t deny that no matter how much she liked Laura, and all of her compact fierceness, she was mad at her. Really mad.

How could she be so blind and naive and dangerously stubborn to everything that was going on? How could she continue to not only team up with but defend Carmilla. Who was, in case everyone’s forgotten, an ACTUAL BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRE. Yes, there’s something to be said for being open minded and slow to make judgements and giving people second chances, but. Actual. Blood-sucking. Vampire.

A vampire who has already bitten Laura once, she might add.

But Laura wasn’t hearing any of it, and Danny didn’t know what to do. There really was nothing she could do, because any help or protection she might try to offer Laura was being seen as a degrading insult. What was it that she had said? …. “You meant that Laura’s too dumb to know what she can and can’t handle, and needs to be protected by the big strong grown-ups.” Is that really what Laura thought that Danny thought of her?

How could Danny ever for a second think Laura wasn’t perfectly capable of protecting herself? Yes, Laura was tiny (kind of adorably so…), but she was a force to be reckoned with. Danny had never meant that she didn’t think Laura could fend for herself… anyone who had met Laura knew she was 5 foot 2 inches of frighteningly intense, focused energy, and could accomplish almost anything she set her mind to.

She didn’t doubt Laura’s ability to protect herself or take care of herself; she worried about how headstrong and stubborn Laura could be just to prove herself. How blinded she could get, how irrational, how hellbent she could become just to prove a point.

Because again. Teaming up with a BLOOD-SUCKING VAMPIRE. (Why was everyone glossing over this?)

Laura was strong, courageous, smart, fierce, fearless, tenacious…. the only person Danny was trying to save Laura from was herself. She had become so wrapped up in proving she didn’t need saving that she was going to get herself killed.

But maybe Laura was right… was Danny treating her like a child? “I don’t need a dad.” The words hadn’t left her since Laura had spat them at her during that initial fight they’d had, which seemed like a century ago now.

How was it that moments before Laura had finally admitted she liked her… it wasn’t exactly how she’d envisioned that moment going. The version she’d dreamed up involved much less yelling… much more unnecessary touching and soft whispers.

And then Laura had gone and called her about an extension on lit homework like…. like that’s all she ever was to her… like there had never actually been anything between them, like the fight and the confession of liking and the accusations of over-involvement had never even happened… But they had, THEY HAD. And Danny would be damned before she let Laura act as though that’s all there ever was between them…. a T.A. and a student. Surely Laura knew Danny had long ago stopped thinking of her as a student in her class.

In the end, though, who could Danny blame but herself? How else did she expect Laura to react to someone trying to stop her fighting for something she believed in? She wouldn’t be the person Danny liked…. the person Danny  _loved_  if she wasn’t willing to risk everything for what was right, to protect everyone else no matter what it might cost her.

She couldn’t change Laura, and she didn’t want to.

She just really really didn’t want Laura to die, either. Was that really such a bad thing?

Danny’s phone buzzed, pulling her out of her thoughts.

_Trapped in basement of old chapel. Come quick. Bring stakes._

Danny rushed out the door, all thoughts of their fight behind her. If Laura needed her, she would be there.


End file.
